1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus and data reproducing method for reproducing image data and music data together.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been used a slideshow which displays, at predetermined time intervals, a series of image data items selected in advance by the user on a personal computer (PC) or the like. Recently, a variety of peripheral devices are connected via a network. Therefore, image data items and music data items that can be used for such a slideshow are not necessarily stored in one place and are often scattered in many places. Since this increases the workload involved in creating a slideshow, various techniques for creating a slideshow are developed and widely used.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-057436 proposes a technique for reliably reproducing numbered image data and audio data associated therewith on television.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-206711 discloses a technique for automatically analyzing music data to be reproduced together with selected image data or automatically analyzing image data to be reproduced together with selected music data to provide a slideshow that matches the user's preferences.
The reproduction time of image data often differs from that of music data due to a difference in the amount of data therebetween. As a solution to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-334964 proposes a technique for reproducing selected music data over and over again during reproduction of image data.
With the conventional techniques described above, music data that matches the user's memories about image data cannot be automatically associated with the image data. Also, if the reproduction time of image data differs from that of music data, it is not possible to make an appropriate adjustment.